Hidden Lines
by Chichiri12345
Summary: Joanna is on a mission to find someone from long ago......I finished the first chapter....plz R & R..... I'm writing the second chapter now. Hope ya like it!! ~Chichiri


Joanna was on a mission. She was sent by the Carrington Institute to locate a missing person. Cassandra de Vries. Everyone thought that she was killed by the Skedar, but Joanna knew she wasn't. There was no blood where her body was, and she was too busy with the Skedar, and getting Elvis into the ship, to pay close attention to the details of Cassandra's death. Joanna just KNEW, that Cassandra some how escaped the Skedar ship. She wanted to find Cassandra, and eliminate her. She couldn't afford Datadyne jeopardizing the Institute again. She knew that Cassandra would be trying to get back to  
  
Datadyne, and start concocting her twisted ideas for new ways to torture and destroy her.  
  
Daniel suggested that she get help from Elvis, but she needed to do this alone. This was  
  
between her, and Cassandra.  
  
" I've already searched through all of the records in the Datadyne corp., there is no sign of her, I just don't know where she disappeared to" replied Joanna in a fluster  
  
" I really don't know how she hasn't gotten back yet", replied Daniel. "She has all that power!! She could get ANYONE to come and get her discreetly. Even if she was at the bottom of the ocean, there would be someone there to pick her up!"  
  
" Ya know Daniel, I don't think that's what she's trying to do. She WANTS us to think she's trying to get back. Maybe she's out there starting a new head corporation. That Datadyne building might just be a diversion. While we are attempting to break in and check the records, she's out there creating new weapons."  
  
"Ya might be right there Joanna, as usual!!" Daniel lightly chuckled.  
  
" We have got to find her before she can get a chance to revive the Skedar. This time, she won't be so foolish as to believe they won't betray her. She will make sure history doesn't repeat itself." said Joanna  
  
"Joanna, you MUST find her. It is imperative that she doesn't revive the Skedar, with the enhancements of her doing. If she does, not only will the Carrington Institute be destroyed, the whole world will be under her control!!"  
  
"You're absolutely right Daniel. I will gather all of the stuff I need and head out."  
  
"Good luck Joanna. I hope for everyone's sake, you can take her down!!" replied Daniel  
  
" I hope so too Daniel. I hope so too."  
  
Joanna went and gathered up all of the equipment she would need. She grabbed a  
  
cloaking device, a Mag Sec 4, and a disguise of a secretary. She would get some more guns from the Datadyne guards. She was almost prepared to leave when Daniel came in.  
  
"You know Joanna, I get so worried when you are out there fighting crime, protecting the innocent…. I know you got the highest scores on the agent training tests, and the best knowledge of the various technologies, but you aren't perfect .…..and you are human. You aren't invincible……so……just watch your back….you're the best agent we ever had….I couldn't stand it if something ever….."  
  
"It's alright Daniel." said Joanna with a smile. "I will come back. That's a promise!"  
  
"Alright then…..good luck Joanna. Don't let your guard down……you don't know what tricks Cassandra has up her sleeve." Replied Daniel in a serious tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the world, a new Datadyne building is being built.  
  
"That fool Dark will never find me out here…….she will think I am trying to get back to the old Datadyne building. Little does she know that I am building new weapons, and I am ALMOST ready to bring the Skedar back to life. Who does she think she is dealing with?? I am Cassandra de Vries, and I will not tolerate anymore failure. I WILL HAVE THE CARRINGTON INSTITUTE, AND THE WORLD, IN THE PALM OF MY HAND!!!"  
  
"Excuse me Ms. De Vries?" replied on of her bodyguards. " They are ready for you to give the thumbs up on the re-animation of the Skedar."  
  
"No….not quite yet. I want the new corporation to be built first. Then, I want the labs up and running, and the weapon manufacturing fully operational. I want to be fully prepared incase the Carrington Institute and their annoying little agent, "Perfect Dark" locate us, and end our operation once and for all. After that, we will be fully prepared to begin the re-animation of the Skedar. If the Skedar get out of control, we must be prepared for anything, even if that means shutting down the Skedar operation. But I promise you, when we are done, VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!!!!!!"  
  
Cassandra began to laugh in an evil way. She was going to get her revenge on the Carrington Institute, and especially on Joanna Dark. She wouldn't give up, she would keep on going, or die trying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Back at the Carrington Institute….  
  
"I've gotta find her…..but I have no idea where to start! She could be anywhere in the world…for all I know, she could be in the middle of a desert!" thought Joanna, going over her strategy of locating and eliminating Cassandra in her head.  
  
" I know she won't be unprotected….she has all of the guards that guard the building, and then her personal bodyguards that follow her everywhere she goes…"  
  
Joanna thought long and hard. She was ready to go, just didn't know where to start. She wasn't going to check in every single part of the world….it would take too long….she needed somewhere to start off….somewhere where she could pinpoint the area of where Cassandra was. If she knew the area of where Cassandra was, she could scan the area for any sign of Datadyne. She looked at some stuff that she had taken from Datadyne. The backup of Dr. Carroll's memory card, the necklace that she took from Cassandra to open the 1st floor level door, the data backup of the computers she erased to get rid of the plans for the new lineup of weapons, the recording of the phone call she overheard the Datadyne representative making….she just didn't know what could perhaps help her. She racked her brains for an hour just trying to get a starting location. She walked around the room, and decided to get out of the room, and go get some fresh air.  
  
As she was walking down the street, she noticed a young woman wearing dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt, and a very nice dark blue emerald necklace. She really liked how everything matched together.  
  
"She looks really good!! That necklace fits her perfectly!!" thought Joanna.  
  
She walked a couple more blocks, when she decided to head back to the institute. As she was walking back, the lady walked by again. Again, Joanna noticed the outfit, and decided to stop her.  
  
"My, that is a lovely outfit, and that necklace goes perfectly with your clothes!!' said Joanna.  
  
"Why thank you Miss!! You're the first person to say that!! My husband didn't even notice!!" Joanna and the lady laughed at the remark she made. "It's weird though, it feels like this necklace….just knows me!!" said the lady.  
  
Joanna took a few steps back, and then it hit her.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!" yelled Joanna  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, what did ya think about that chapter?? Tell me what ya think!! ^_^ What do you think Joanna discovered?? Please R & R!! ~Chichiri 


End file.
